1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driven decklid and motor driven movable load floor for an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
Motorists commonly agree that loading and unloading of a luggage compartment (e.g., trunk) of an automotive vehicle is facilitated by the ability to place heavy articles directly on the compartment""s load floor without the necessity of stooping because of an interfering decklid and lower back panel. U,S, Pat. No. 6,186,575 discloses a telescoping cargo floor which may be extended onto an the unfolded tailgate of a pickup truck. The cargo arrangement of the ""575 patent does not, however, include a decklid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,792 discloses a pull-out load floor use in combination with a tailgate of a station wagon. A problem with the device of the ""792 patent is that the load floor""s width is restricted by the need to incorporate taillights in the quarter panels of the vehicle.
A decklid and luggage compartment system according to the present invention provides a full, wide, movable unrestricted, and easily loaded trunk floor, coupled with the capability of maintaining a proper display of taillights integrated into the decklid of a vehicle. Thus, passengers may load and unload items while the taillights remain visible even when the decklid is in the fully open position, the closed position, or any intermediate position.
A decklid and luggage compartment system for an automotive vehicle includes a luggage compartment located at one end of an automotive vehicle and a decklid for closing the luggage compartment. A linked hinge moves the decklid translationally from a closed position to an opened position so that the decklid has a common attitude in both the closed and opened positions. A movable floor is mounted upon a sliding carrier for movement between an extended position and a retracted position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present decklid further comprises at least one tail light, with the tail light beam mounted to the decklid.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a movable load floor further comprises a bumper having a laterally extended bumper beam and a fascia which extends both laterally and axially around the portion of the load floor. The bumper further comprises a latch system for selectively connecting the bumper beam with left and right quarter panel structures of the vehicle. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbumperxe2x80x9d means a protection system mounted at one end of the vehicle, and intended to interact with other vehicles and with stationary objects which the vehicle may encounter at an end portion of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present decklid and luggage compartment system includes a motor drive operating the linked hinge of the decklid, and a second motor drive for operating the movable load floor.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for loading a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle includes the steps of translationally opening a decklid such that the attitude of the decklid remains relatively constant as the decklid is moved from a closed position to an opened position, so as to preserve the visual orientation of a plurality of taillights attached to the decklid, and opening a combination bumper and luggage compartment load floor, by moving the combination load floor axially from a retracted position to an extended position. After luggage items have been placed upon the extended load floor, the combination load floor will be moved to its retracted position, and the decklid will be closed translationally such that the visual orientation of the taillights is preserved during and after closure of the decklid.
According to a final step of the present method, the combination bumper will be latched to adjoining body structures when the bumper is returned to its retracted position.
Other advantages, as well as objects and features of the present invention, will become apparent to the reader of this specification.